In Memoriam
by Arelate
Summary: Un viejo experimento en primera persona que decidí publicar en honor a los mártires de D.Gray-Man. "El muerto no paga las penas ni se viste de luto"


Llovía a cántaros.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis, una vez, lustrosas botas, ahora llenas de barro. Las suelas de mis zapatos producían un sonido grotesco al hundirse en el lodo, como de succión. Levanté la mirada una vez más, para observar fijamente la lápida de piedra frente a nosotros; _él_ no estaba ahí. Miré al cielo.

Me encontraba un poco alejado de los demás, con Link a mi lado como un halcón. Linali lloraba desconsolada, tirada en el piso y aferrándose fuertemente a la pierna izquierda de Kanda, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba toda sucia y despeinada. Kanda tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y oprimía sus puños con furia, pero la mueca de su cara hacía ver que no le importaba nada. Yo sabía que sí. Krory sollozaba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus extremidades se encontraban escondidas por debajo de su capa negra, protegiéndose de la lluvia. Temblaba mucho. Junto a él, Miranda y Noise tenían el mismo semblante afligido, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios torcidos. Estaban tristes, todos lo estábamos. Pero yo no lloraba. El cielo lo hacía por mí.

Los gritos de Linali desgarraban el aire y rebotaban en las lápidas de los otros muertos. Con cada uno de sus lamentos podía observar cómo se sacudían acompasados los cuerpos de mis compañeros. Link dirigía su mirada de un logar a otro, visiblemente incómodo con la situación. La capucha de su abrigo caía pesadamente sobre su cabeza, y la fuerza de la lluvia hacía que se entreabriera ligeramente en la zona de su cuello, dejando a la vista una trenza de cabellos dorados. La visión me hizo recordar los comentarios absurdos que _él_ hacía sobre su pelo, así que desvié la mirada.

Sentí cómo el agua helada corría por mi cara; las gruesas gotas se derramaban de mi cabello empapado y bajaban sinuosamente por el pentagrama maldito de mi frente. Fueron resbalándose por mi mentón, deslizándose en mi cuello y perdiéndose finalmente dentro de mi camisa blanca de botones. Aún así, no sentía frío. No sentía nada.

Krory no pudo más y estalló en llanto. Miranda enseguida fue a rodearle con sus delgados brazos, y pude ver cómo una pequeña lagrimilla se resbalaba por la mejilla de la castaña. Noise cerró sus ojos fuertemente, apiñando sus propias lágrimas dentro de sus párpados. Link se estremeció, incómodo.

Detrás de nosotros había más gente; toda la Orden estaba presente. Entre la multitud, pude reconocer los rostros de Johnny, Jerry, Komui y otros miembros a los que no hubiera cabido nombrar. Seguí mi búsqueda, en un vano intento de encontrar aquellos ojos negros y profundos, velados con una pizca de tristeza. Nada.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, abatido; Bookman no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Poco a poco, los presentes fueron desapareciendo. Cuando volví a voltear, ya no quedaba nadie. Kanda y Komui se llevaron a Linali lejos de allí. Krory se quedó un rato más, pero después de unos quince minutos Miranda insistió que se resguardaran de la lluvia adentro, y con ayuda de Noise se lo llevo del brazo. Al pasar, Krory posó su fría mano sobre mi hombro por un instante, y con su mirada me hizo saber que estaba conmigo. Yo le aseguré lo mismo.

Nos quedamos solos, Link y yo, en aquel amplio y lúgubre cementerio.

Todos los exorcistas o seguidores de la orden, al morir durante su servicio, eran cremados y sus cenizas eran colocadas en tarros de plata, con la insignia de la cruz. Nunca indagué mucho acerca del tema, pero sabía que en algún recinto del enorme castillo había una habitación que contenía el nicho de su paradero. A los superiores les aterraba en sobremanera el pensar que a causa de la tristeza de su pérdida, los familiares de los difuntos podrían invocar más Akumas con los cuales lidiar.

Pero él no tenía familia. Ni siquiera nosotros, por más bonito que fuera es pensamiento.

– Creo… que deberíamos irnos. – Habló Link, junto a mí. Sé que trató de ocultarlo, pero su voz temblaba por el frío.

Yo hice caso omiso a su petición, pero miré una vez más a mi alrededor y suspiré. –Quizá tengas razón.

En ese entierro vacío y netamente ceremonial se habían llevado a un lugar profundo, bajo el lodo y la tierra seca, una parte importante de nuestra entereza. Me hubiera gustado pensar que las gárgolas posadas sobre los imponentes pilares de los cuarteles reflejaban en sus muecas grotescas la pérdida y la tristeza de toda la Organización. Pero, realmente, yo sabía que no era así, pues esas lágrimas negras que se resbalaban por sus endemoniados hocicos eran sólo la ilusión del barro con la mugre, el moho, la suciedad acumulada y la fría agua ácida que se desparramaba sobre nosotros desde un profundo y sombrío hueco en el cielo.

Un exorcista menos, y un pedazo de Inocencia más. Así lo verían ellos, los hombres con poderes adquiridos en la tierra y no brindados por Dios; esos hombres que permanecían en las sombras, con sus rostros cubiertos, cubriéndose del enemigo aquel al que sólo se puede herir con candor. Mas esos hombres no importaban, y _él_ lo sabía. Lo sabíamos todos, nosotros, los que sí importamos.

– Walker… – murmuró el Cuervo, apesadumbrado.

– Lo sé, – dije yo. – Lo sé.

Y lo que sé es que el muerto no paga las penas ni se viste de luto, porque su traje negro ascendió a los cielos en llamaradas de fuego y su misteriosa sonrisa se unió a las nubes en un espiral de humo.


End file.
